<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peas by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658646">Peas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir meets his boyfriend for dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Lindir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyan/gifts">Leyan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Fill for Levan’s “Elrond/Lindir fics, could you please write something with them and cross dressing” request on <a href="https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html">my Dreamwidth</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s incredibly nervous.</p><p>That, in itself, isn’t anything new—Lindir lives his entire life vacillating between mildly uncomfortable and wildly anxious. The only time he ever feels <i>truly</i> at peace is when he’s locked in Elrond’s arms, and even that won’t save him now. Theoretically, Elrond’s waiting for him at a table, tucked away in a nice, poorly-lit section of the restaurant, maybe even looking forward to his arrival. But Elrond’s reserved and classy—he’s not the sort to get up and bear-hug his date on arrival. Maybe that would just make things worse anyway. Then everyone really <i>would</i> look at them. People on the street keep glancing at Lindir. He tells himself it’s his imagination, but he doesn’t believe it.</p><p>It’s not like he’s never worn a dress before. He’s an elf, anyway, and their people used to prefer robes, albeit several ages past. He has a slender build and keeps his hair in the traditional style—long and straight, often braided at the sides. He dons light sundresses and negligees when he’s alone, sometimes when Elrond comes over, but never in <i>public</i>. He’s a modern elf and shouldn’t be bothered, but <i>is</i>.</p><p>If there’s one thing Lindir hates, it’s attention. From anyone other than his boyfriend, anyway. He reaches the restaurant and sucks in a breath before he slips inside, cringing at the bell that rings out. It’s better lit in the restaurant than it is out on the street. He hopes he isn’t late. Lindir’s <i>never</i> late. Except when he’s panicking enough to get lost on the way. He’s not <i>quite</i> panicking yet. The dwarf behind the counter looks up at him and doesn’t scoff but does look moody. But Lindir always thinks dwarves look moody.</p><p>This one grunts, “Table for one?”</p><p>Lindir’s cheeks are already pink. His fingers tighten around the bag over his shoulder—the short, black dress has no pockets, not even any folds to hide a wallet in, and he’s <i>not</i> going to let Elrond pay for him <i>again</i>. He has to pull his weight sometime. The bag looks awkward with his outfit but at least gives him something to fiddle with. It takes him a second to manage, “Um, I’m with... Elrond Peredhel?”</p><p>The dwarf glances at her computer screen and stabs her finger at it a few times. Lindir’s gaze passes over the rest of the crowded restaurant beyond—almost every table is full, and the roar of idle chit-chat is enough to drown out the droning jazz soundtrack. Half a dozen servers are meandering around the sprawling space, stopping to refill wine glasses and collect glossy menus. The gleaming tiled floors and rich crimson-gold wallpaper add a sense of elegance, topped off by elaborate autumn-coloured artwork. It looks out of Lindir’s price range, but he’s determined to pay anyway. Elrond’s already too good for him without paying for everything. </p><p>Finally, the dwarf grunts, “This way,” and slips out from behind the counter, marching back into the herd with purpose. Lindir almost trips over his own flats in an attempt to keep up, even though his legs are twice as long as hers. </p><p>He’s led right to a small, circular table near the back, where his date’s already waiting. The dwarf gestures vaguely at the menus already lying on the table and flitters off. Lindir’s left standing there, fidgeting awkwardly and grinning from ear to ear. </p><p>He’s always happy to see Elrond. But the stiff collar of Elrond’s emerald-green neckline adds to his mirth. There’s a long moment where Lindir just drinks in the view before slipping into his chair, and then he quickly steals a look under the table to double check. </p><p>Elrond’s wearing an evening dress. Lindir drops his bag at his feet and tries to stop grinning so broadly but can’t. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” he finally murmurs. He knows that Elrond likes seeing <i>him</i> in dresses, but that’s where the fascination ends. Elrond gives a light shrug as though it’s nothing, when in reality it’s a grand gesture Lindir fully appreciates.</p><p>“I did promise to make sure you’re comfortable. Hopefully you see this as a show of solidarity, rather than an attempt to overshadow you, which I assure you, is impossible.” </p><p>Lindir bites the inside of his lip to control his chuckle. “You are entirely too good to me.”</p><p>“Ah, so the pot thinks the kettle is black.”</p><p>The laughter escapes, full and bubbling. Lindir slaps his hand over his mouth. When Lindir finally manages to control himself again and lower his hand, he makes a move for the menu, but it’s difficult to read the choices when his eyes keep darting back to Elrond’s broad chest, draped in deep satin. It takes Lindir too long to say, “You look good.” But Elrond <i>always</i> looks good. He’s the most handsome creature Lindir’s ever met. </p><p>“And you are a vision of beauty, as usual. I am glad my unusual choice has not scared you off.”</p><p>“Never.” Although, Lindir does sheepishly admit, “I think my favourite of your clothes is the suit you wore to last week’s concert... but this is striking too, all the more thrilling for how unusual it is for you.”</p><p>“Hm,” Elrond hums his acknowledgement. “In that case, I am glad I went the full distance.”</p><p>Lindir tilts his head. “Oh?”</p><p>“If it is not too forward to tell you this, I did purchase undergarments to match.”</p><p>Lindir’s face is instantly on fire. Suddenly, it’s as though Elrond’s naked before him, and his mind goes into overdrive completing the fantasy—he can only imagine what kind of expensive lingerie Elrond’s wrapped his gorgeous body in. The obvious choice would be panties, although Lindir can’t imagine a pair that would still match the delicate aesthetic whilst being able to contain Elrond’s impressive size. He wonders too if it goes further—if perhaps there’s a loose corset around Elrond’s waist, or at least a garter belt—perhaps stockings? The dress is so long that Lindir didn’t get a look at his footwear. Perhaps he’ll tower over Lindir in heels. </p><p>The waitress appears just then—another dwarf with more hair on her chin than Lindir has on his head. She asks, inappropriately chipper compared to Lindir’s sultry thoughts, “Hello there, what can I get you two? Anything to start? Drinks?”</p><p>Lindir opens his mouth, but no words leave him. He doesn’t have the brain power for them. He thinks he’ll need something strong to drink if he’s to last. Although, that might just making the longing worse. He half wishes they were the sort of people that could sneak a quickie in the bathroom, but unfortunately, Elrond just isn’t that kind of man. Lindir loves him for it. </p><p>Lindir holds his tongue while Elrond suggests, “Elderflower tea, please. For two.”</p><p>The waitress chirps, “Coming right up!” and disappears like she was never there. Lindir’s grateful for Elrond taking care of him, as usual. </p><p>Then he blurts out, most inappropriately, “Where shall we go after dinner?”</p><p>“I was hoping to take you home,” Elrond smoothly answers. “I admit I may have laced the corset incorrectly—I might need your help in fixing it.”</p><p>Lindir bites his bottom lip to hold back a moan. He only manages a breathy, “I love you.”</p><p>“And I you, my songbird.”</p><p>The tea can’t come quick enough. Lindir digs his blunt nails into his palm for most of the dinner, until it’s time to leave and find out just how <i>right</i> Elrond got the underwear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>